STOP PRETENDING
by PotionCharmSeddie
Summary: FLETCHER ASKS OLIVE TO PRETEND TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND, TO MAKE CHYNA JEALOUS. WILL THEY FALL FOR EACH OTHER WHILE PRETENDING? I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! IT'S A SCRIPT! 'CAUSE I FIND IT EASIER THIS WAY :
1. Chapter 1  PLEASE?

**FOLIVE FANFIC – STOP PRETENDING**

**Chapter 1 – Please?**

FLETCHER: [WALKING TOWARDS OLIVE IN THE ANT ROOM]

HEY OLIVE.

OLIVE: HEY FLETCH

CHYNA: [ENTERS ANT ROOM] HEY GUYS!

FLETCHER: [LOVE STRUCKED] HI CHYNA!

OLIVE: HEY CHYNA!

[WARNING BELL RINGS]

OLIVE: [FREAKING OUT] OH NO! WE'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS!

COME ON GUYS! BEFORE THE BIG KIDS COME OUT!

OR WE'LL BE CRASHED!

[CHYNA, FLETCHER AND OLIVE WALKS OUT OF THE ANT ROOM]

[SCHOOL BELL RINGS]

[BIG KIDS COME OUT OF THEIR CLASSROOMS]

OLIVE: [BIG KIDS PUSHING PAST HER]

AHHH! HELP ME!

[FLETCHER PULLS OLIVE INTO A LOCKER AND CLOSES IT]

[CHYNA CAME OUT OF THE CROWD AND PROCEEDED TO HER CLASS]

[INSIDE A LOCKER]

FLETCHER: OKAY WE'RE SAFE NOW…..

OLIVE: THANKS FOR SAVING ME…

FLETCHER: NO PROB…

[AWKWARD SILENCE]

FLETCHER: HEY OLIVE, WILL YOU DO A FAVOR FOR ME?

OLIVE: WHAT?

FLETCHER: WILL YOU PRETEND TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?

OLIVE: [SHOCKED] UHHHMMM…. WHY?

FLETCHER: SO I CAN MAKE CHYNA JEALOUS!

OLIVE: YOU KNOW FLETCHER, WHATEVER HAPPENS, CHYNA WILL **NEVER **LOVE YOU!

FLETCHER: PLEASEEE! I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE! IF IT IS CONFIRMED THAT SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME, THEN THE PRETENDING WILL BE OVER.

OLIVE: NO!

FLETCHER: PLEASE! I'LL TAKE YOU TO YOUR FAV RESTAURANT!

OLIVE: NO!

FLETCHER: FINE, THIS IS MY LAST OFFER, I'LL TAKE YOU TO YOUR FAV RESTAURANT, CARRY YOUR BAG EVERYDAY TO SCHOOL. JUST PRETEND TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND A MONTH. PLEASE?

[MAKES A PUPPY DOG FACE]

OLIVE: FINE!

[LOOKS AT HER WATCH]

UHH… FLETCHER

FLETCHER: WHAT?

OLIVE: [FREAKING OUT] WE'RE 5 MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!

FLETCHER: WHAT? [OPENS LOCKER]

[OLIVE RUNS OUT OF THE LOCKER, FLETCHER RUNNING AFTER HER]

OLIVE: [WHILE RUNNING] OH NO! I AM LATE FOR CLASS!

FLETCHER: [RUNNING AFTER OLIVE] WAIT FOR ME OLIVE! WE HAVE THE SAME CLASS TO GO TO!

[FLETCHER CATCHES UP TO OLIVE AND GRABS HER HAND TO STOP HER]

_**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**_

_**I WAS TO LAZY TO WRITE IN A STORY FORM, SO I DID IT IN SCRIPT STYLE. AND IT IS EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE IN THIS KIND OF FORMAT**_

_**:))))**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Pretending Starts

**Chapter 2 -The Pretending Starts**

_[Fletcher catches up to Olive and grabs her hand to stop her]_

Olive: Fletcher! What are you doing? We're late for class already!

Fletcher: [Grabs Olive's hand] Let's run together.

Olive: [Gets her hand away from Fletcher] Uhh... Why?

Fletcher: So when we arrive at the classroom, running and holding hands people can see and think that we are dating , even Chyna

Olive: [Rolls eyes] [Grabs Fletcher's hand and starts running to go to class]

[Fletcher and Olive stops in front of classroom holding hands]

[Olive let's go of Fletcher's hand and proceeds to her seat, followed by Fletcher]

Olive: Hey Chyna, where's the teacher?

Chyna: I don't know. Maybe she's just late or we won't have a class today.

[No teacher arrives, school bell rings, Dismissal]

*In the ANT room*

Chyna: [sitting beside Olive] Are you and Fletcher dating?

Fletcher: [enters room] Yes. In fact we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend

Chyna; OMG! [smiles]

Fletcher: Jealous?

Chyna: No!

Fletcher: So you don't mind if I and Olive spend more time together? I mean all the time? [Grins]

Chyna: Yeah. [smiles]

Fletcher: [Grabs olive's hand] Let's go Olive

Olive: To where?

Fletcher: To my house

*Fletcher's house*

Olive; Why did you tell Chyna such a lie?

Fletcher: A lie? That is the truth! since we're [makes air quotes] Boyfriend and Girlfriend, I will be spending time with you.

olive: [rolls eyes] Let's go on with the home works.

Fletcher: Fine [sits beside her]

**[Hours Later]**

Olive: At last! we're done!

[Packs her things] Goodbye! See ya tomorrow Fletch! Oh and don't forget, you ned to carry my bag! [Runs out of the room]

Fletcher [Runs after her, then grabs her hand to stop her]

I'll walk you home, it's already dark , something might happen to you.

**NOTE:**

**Sorry if you don't like it... I am not really good at making this stuff...**  
><strong>And sorry if it took too long... I don't know how to upload... :)))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Could it Be?

**HEY! I'm really sorry it took so long! I just have been busy reading fanfics, school, watching TV series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Could it be?<strong>

Olive: Trust me Fletcher, I can go home myself. I'm responsible and smart.

[Olive opens the door while a fast car passes by]

[Olive screams and immediately turns back and hugs Fletcher unknowingly]

Fletcher: [Olive still in his arms] I told you, you can't go home alone, something bad might happen to you.

Olive: Fine, walk me home.

Fletcher: [Grabs Olive's hand] let's go

*Outside, dark night*

[Olive and Fletcher holding hands]

Olive: You know Fletcher, I missed this.

Fletcher: What do you mean?

Olive: You know before Chyna came, we used to be like this. Doing home works at your house, you walking me home. We used to be really close.

Fletcher: Yeah…. It's just that when I saw Chyna, I just… I just liked her.

Olive: Well, you know I'm always here for you, you're my best friend.

Fletcher: I know, that's why I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend.

Olive: Well, this pretending won't work because Chyna Likes someone else.

Fletcher: Ohhh… Well, I don't want to "break-up" yet.

Olive: Why not?

Fletcher: 'Cause our deal was for a month

Olive: What's the point? She doesn't like you the way you like her.

Fletcher: Feelings Change, Olive, Feelings change.

[Suddenly starts to rain]

[Fletcher & Olive starts to run; Fletcher runs ahead]

Olive: OUCH!

Fletcher: [stops, sees Olive sitting on the ground; runs towards her] what happened? Oh my gosh! You're knee is bleeding!

Olive: [sitting] I see that!

Fletcher: Can you walk?

Olive: A little, but my knees hurt. So I'm going to be slow.

Fletcher: [Carries her bridal style] Hold on. I'll carry you home.

Olive: Thanks

[Fletcher runs while carrying Olive]

[Fletcher still carrying Olive, Rings the door bell of the Doyle's house]

[Olive's Mom opens the door; sees them soaking wet]

Olive's Mom: What happened to both of you?! And Oh my gosh Olive, you're knee is bleeding! Well, come in!

[They enter the house]

[Fletcher puts Olive down the couch]

[Mrs. Doyle gives them towels]

Olive's Mom: [Walking toward Olive with things needed for her wound] Thank You Fletcher for walking her home. If you didn't come with her she might still be in the rain.

Fletcher: No problem Mrs. Doyle. I always walk her home before.

Olive's Mom: Fletcher, it's pouring outside. You should stay here for the night. I'll just tell your mom. [Puts bandage in Olive's wound]

Fletcher: I don't have any clothes to wear and I'm soaking wet.

Olive's Mom: Don't worry; I still have the clothes you left before. Now both of you go upstairs and change. I'll go get your clothes Fletcher.

[They both go upstairs; Fletcher holds Olive's hand to support her; stops and turns to Mrs. Doyle]

Fletcher: Mrs. Doyle…

Olive's Mom: Yes Fletcher?

Fletcher: I left my things for school at home.

Olive's Mom: Don't worry. We'll pass by your house and get your things.

Fletcher: Thanks. [Continues to go upstairs]

*UPSTAIRS*

Olive's Mom: [gives him his clothes] Here you go Fletcher.

Fletcher: Thank You

[Mrs. Doyle goes downstairs]

Fletcher: [Changes his clothes]

[Knocks on Olive's door] Hey Olive, are you done changing? Can I come in?

Olive: [walks towards the door and opens it] Yeah come in.

*Inside Olive's Room*

Fletcher: Wow Olive, your room hasn't changed.

Olive: Yeah, I like it this way.

Fletcher: So where do I sleep?

Olive: [Gets a sleeping bag from the closet] HERE [hands it to Fletcher] You sleep on the floor like you always do.

Fletcher: [sets the sleeping bag; lays in it] Good Night Olive.

Olive: [slips in her bed] [while turning off the lamp] Good Night Fletcher.

[Lights off]

*Early Morning*

Olive's Mom: Wake up! You're going to be late for school!

[Olive wakes up then Fletcher]

Olive: Yes Mom.

[They dress up, ate breakfast then went to the car]

[Mrs. Doyle drives to Fletcher's house to get his things then drives the kids to school]

*INSIDE THE CAR*

[Olive's head is on Fletcher's shoulder; she is sleeping]

Fletcher: [looks at her; fixes her hair; smiles]


	4. Chapter 4 Catch Me, I'm falling

****_I'm sorry I just posted this now. It's the last chapter. I'm sorry if the story isn't nice. I'm really not good at this. _****

**Chapter 4 – Catch Me, I'm falling**

[Olive and Fletcher arrive at school 20 minutes early. Fletcher carrying Olive's bag and their hands intertwined]

*A.N.T. Room*

[Olive and Fletcher Enters]

Chyna: [Sees their intertwined fingers; smiles] Hey guys!

Fletcher: Hey Chyna!

Olive: Hello Chyna.

Angus: [Jealous expression] so you guys are … now?

Fletcher: Yeah! It's officially official! [Smiles and looks at olive]

Angus: How Long?

Fletcher: Two Weeks

Angus: Really? I have never seen you kiss before.

Fletcher: [Looks at Olive with a tense look] that's because… [Looks at Olive]

Olive: That's because we were inside Chyna's locker when we had our first kiss. Hiding from the big kids.

Fletcher: [looks relieved] Yeah. What she said.

Angus: Is that so? Why won't you guys show us again?

[School bell rings]

[Olive and Fletcher hurry out of the room]

Fletcher: That was close!

Olive: Yeah

[They go to their respective classroom]

*Cafeteria, Lunch Time*

[Olive and Fletcher Eating]

Chyna: [Running towards them.] Guuuyssss! [Stops in their table]

Olive: What is it Chyna?

Chyna: Luke just asked me out on a date!

Olive: [Happy] Really? That's great!

Fletcher: [A little bit sad] Oh. That's great Chyna. [Walks out]

[Olive follows Fletcher outside while Chyna stays inside the Cafeteria]

Olive: Hey Fletch.

Fletcher: You were right Olive. I guess her feelings will not change.

Olive: [Pats his shoulder] you'll get over her. (In her mind) Plus, you still have me.

[Classes End]

*Hallway*

Chyna: [In a hurry] Guys I'll leave first [Excited tone] I need to prepare for my date with Luke!

Olive: Okay then. Good luck with your date.

Chyna: [While running] Bye guysss!

[Olive and Fletcher walking home]

Olive: Well, I guess we have to stop pretending?

Fletcher: What? No! Not yet! Chyna might think that we only pretended!

Olive: But we did pretend.

Fletcher: Well, I don't want her to know that. There's 1 more week before a month. We'll "break up" then.

Olive: [feeling sad] fine.

*Weekend, Saturday*

[Olive and Fletcher hanging out in the park]

Fletcher: [unknowingly holds Olive's hand] you know what?

Olive: [Surprised that Fletcher held her hand] what?

Fletcher: You were right. I am over Chyna now.

Olive: [feels happy] that's great then.

[They sit in a bench]

Olive: So… what would our reason be for breaking up?

Fletcher: [caught by what she said] Oh… Well, I don't really know

Olive: We'll think of something.

[They decide to watch a movie]

*Fletcher's House*

[Watching a movie]

[Olive's head suddenly goes to Fletcher's shoulder]

[Fletcher looks at Olive]

[They stay like that until the movie ends]

Olive: [Sits up] well… I'm going to head home.

Fletcher: Oh yeah. Sure. Be careful.

[Olive goes]

[Fletcher goes to his room to think things through]

Fletcher: Could it be? [Shakes his head] it can't be.

*Weekend, Sunday*

[Fletcher goes to Olive's house]

[Door opens to reveal Olive]

Olive: Hey Fletcher, what are doing here?

Fletcher: Let's go out today.

Olive: [surprised] what?

Fletcher: I just to check something.

[They go to the amusement park]

Olive: You need to check something here?

Fletcher: Yeah. I need to check the games and rides. [Smiles] Let's go.

[They played games and rode rides until it gets dark]

Fletcher: Let's just play 1 more game and ride!

Olive: Fine. But I will the game.

Fletcher: And I will pick the ride.

[They go to the shooting area]

Fletcher: Are you sure you can shot hoops?

Olive: No. But I will try.

[They go in]

Olive: [Tires 3 times already] darn it.

Fletcher: [Goes to her] here let me show you. [Gets the ball; gives it to her. Goes behind her. Holds her hand then guides her to shoot the ball]

Olive: Yes! [Hugs Fletcher]

[Fletcher hugs back]

Olive: [Let's Go] Thanks.

[They go out of the shooting area]

Fletcher: Now let's go to the roller coaster!

[They go ride the roller coaster]

[Olive trips on the way down]

Fletcher: [Catches her] be careful!

[They look into each other's eyes]

[Olive suddenly runs away]

[Fletcher follows her telling her to stop]

*On the streets with no much people*

Fletcher: [Holds Olive's shoulders] Are you okay?

[Olive angrily shakes off Fletcher's hand]

[shocked] what's wrong?

Olive: Why do you keep on doing this to me?!

Fletcher: [confused] what did I do?

Olive: [Looks at Fletcher] Why do you… Always make me feel like this?! I don't want to fall for you. But you keep on pushing me!

Fletcher: [Holds he] Olive…

Olive: [Shakes his hand away] Stop that! [Tears in her eyes] I don't want to fall for you because I'm afraid that you won't catch me. [Tears roll down her face]

Fletcher: [Wipes her tears] How can I catch you when I'm falling too?

[Olive looks into his eyes, tears coming down.]

[Fletcher wipes her tears]

[He slowly goes near her and kisses her]

[She kisses back then both pull from the kiss]

Olive: So does that mean we don't need to make an excuse for breaking up?

Fletcher: Yes. [He smiles. Takes her hand]

[They walked home holding hands]


End file.
